Courage
by AlouCM08
Summary: Will Harry ever have the courage to tell her love what he feels? To even admit that he loves her? A one-shot fanfic. :


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and his awesome wizarding world. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and various publishers own them. I am just having fun with it! :D

**Author's Note: **This is my first time making a one-shot so please review! Flame me if you want to but it will only make me better! Please review :) Next time I'm going to make a DraLuna fanfic! Yipee! :D Oh yeah, my special thanks to my friend who wrote the poem and inspired me to make this fanfic. I only made minor edits in the poem and you'll know it immediately. :) Thank you Daniella! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>

Harry walked aimlessly in the halls of Hogwarts at midnight. He walked and walked around but still, he could not take away his pain. It was only yesterday that they buried his beloved professor and his mentor. He was at a deep mourning but he has to continue on. Even though it is excrutiatingly hard. He was also sad that this year will be his last. He was going to fulfill Dumbledore's mission for him. He will seek out for the horcruxes with the help of his best friends and destroy it for good. After that, he will have to face Voldemort. And if he is lucky, he will win. But there was a thought deep inside him that wanted to just hide forever and stay away from this world.

Another pang inside his heart hit him. He was going to leave his love,_ Luna_. As the months went by, he got to like Luna. From the day in the department of mysteries, he saw another side of Luna. A strong and dependable person who will protect and fight for her friends no matter what. Whenever you need her, she will be there. Just when his godfather had died, Luna was there to comfort him. She understood him for she also lost a loved one. They both lost persons who are very important to them and they both saw it. In the start of his sixth year, the first thing that came to his mind was where was Luna. He thought that it was only common to think about friends. Each day, he would watch her or glance at her to see if she was alright. He only got to talk to her when she would either come to them or when Ginny would be there.

Luna's quirkiness was weird to others. But to Harry, it only made her more beautiful. The way she talks about the creatures she likes and the look at her face that makes you feel like there are no problems in the world. People might think she is weird. But to Harry, she was a lovely girl. In his mind, he was still a bit confused. He liked Ginny but some part of his heart wanted Luna to be his. He thought that this feelings with Luna will all go away. To prove that, he asked her to go to professor Slughorn's party. That night, when she arrived, she was beautiful. She wore a silver cocktail dress that went up above her knee. It had glittering beads stitched in a line in the stomach area and there was a large silver ribbon stitched at the side. She also wore silver high heels that had glitters on it and her blonde hair flowed freely on her back. She was beautiful and no one could deny it. There in the dance, Harry's feelings grew and grew. He thought that it will disappear but it didn't.

After the dance, things still were the same. Harry never had the courage to tell Luna and himself what he feels. He believed that he loved Ginny. But when Ginny kissed him in the room of requirement, he thought of Luna. He thought of holding her long blonde hair and kissing her soft pink lips. In his mind, he finally succumbed to his feelings. He loved Luna and no one can change that._ If only he had the courage to tell her._

In his mind, he thought if Luna also liked him. If she ever looks at him the way he does or when her dreamy smile and demeanor means more. But sometimes, he doubts it. She would sometimes see her at the great hall looking at a 6th year boy in Hufflepuff. The boy had brown hair that was always messy and had purple eyes. He had the look of a well taken care of boy with a little bit of a rebel in him. She would smile and when the boy notices it, he would also smile at her. When they would meet at the halls, they would often talk and a smile would be seen when the two are with each other. Secretly, Harry would look at them when they talk and see if Luna was alright. In his mind, he would want the boy to be hexed to be oblivion. But, he would always remember that they were only friends. Luna would be mad if he did hex the boy.

As he was walking and thinking, he felt someone bump him. He heard the fallling of books and the sigh of a girl.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," A dreamy voice said. Harry looked up to see it was Luna. She was crouching down as she was picking the things she dropped down. She was wearing pink pyjamas and teddy bear slippers. Her large blue eyes were looking at him, wondering. "Harry, why are you here? It is already late." Luna smiled.

"Oh hey Luna. I'm just thinking and stuff. I just can't sleep...you know, the things happening." Harry brushed the back of his hair amd made an effort to smile.

"Ohh..." She nodded in understanding.

"So what are you dong here Luna?" Harry asked as he helped her pick up some parchments and books.

"I'm just finding the stuff that I lost and luckily, I found them," Luna beamed. Harry handed her her things and they stood for a while just looking at each other and smiling. Inside his mind, he was panicking. He didn't even know what to say or do. He wouldn't want to ask her if she liked her then and there. So, he asked her the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Luna.."

"Yes?" Luna smiled with her vague look.

"Who's the boy you're always talking to? The hufflepuff boy?" Harry asked,trying to hide his jealousy. He didn't really plan to ask her thought that Luna would be taken aback. But she didn't.

"Alex?"

"His name is Alex?" Harry looked at him with eyes unwavering.

"Yes. Alex Finney" Luna nodded.

"Alex Finney. Is he your..." Harry's voice trailed off. He dreaded to say the word _boyfriend_ for he knows that it was right.

"Boyfriend?" Luna ended his question for him. Harry nodded and he started to frown. "Oh no no no. He is my bestfriend like Ginny. We've been friends since first year and he was the only who talked to me back then. He would protect me when people called me looney. Until now, he still does," Luna nodded and smiled. "He also helps me with finding Crumple Horned-Snorcacks." Luna pointed out.

In his mind, he was relieved and he had regret. He regretted that he didn't help Luna before. He wanted to turn back time and also be there for her. He wanted to protect her and be there for her. But sadly, he can't. The only thing he can do now was to be there for her now and to protect her now.

"Why did you ask Harry?" Luna looked at Harry, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing...just wanted to know." Harry smiled.

"Oh ok. Good night Harry!" Luna now beamed and skipped away. Harry looked down on the floor and saw a folded piece of parchment with the name 'project' written on it.

"Luna! You forgot your project! Luna!" Harry shouted to blonde but the blonde was very far away. He decided to give it tomorrow before they leave Hogwarts. He unfolded the parchment to see what her project was. He was shocked at what he saw and started to read it.

_**You (Harry)**_

_I don't know if you care Harry.  
>When I try to make a stare.<br>You who don't notice me.  
>Everyday it's me you don't see.<em>

_All the things I do are for you.  
>I know that you barely knew<br>Me who is very discreet.  
>I wonder if our hearts will ever meet.<em>

_I know that I am never in your sight.  
>But you, you are my light.<br>Everytime I see you,  
>I can't help to say, "I do really like you." :")<em>

_I don't know why I am  
>Writing this poem.<br>Maybe because my heart  
>Is rich as a soil of loam.<em>

_But I wish that someday  
>You will see,<br>This heart of mine  
>shouts "we!"<em>

_I know you might ask,  
>Why I choose you without<br>Knowing your inner mask.  
>It is because it is you<br>Who I choose.  
>And not the princes<br>With hearts closed..._

_You with a manly kind.  
>And a heart so good &amp; kind.<em>

_But I know that time will come,  
>That my true prince will surely come.<br>But I hope it will be you.  
>Because I know that it is really you Harry..<em>

_But I also know that I can never be  
>The girl that you will rightly see.<br>But I'm hoping that you'll see,  
>That I like you Harry...<em>

_My heart beats for you.  
>This is finely true.<br>But I know by now you still don't know,  
>Why I feel for you &amp; only you... <em>

_Everytime I see you,  
>The feeling just always comes true.<br>Each night I pray that someday you will see,  
>These feelings I hardly keep..<em>

_I don't know what more to say.  
>But I promise, here in my heart you will stay...<br>I will forever love you Harry.  
>If only you knew what I feel Harry..<br>If only you knew it... _

Harry wiped away the tears that flowed freely in his eyes. He carefully folded the parchment again and put it in his pocket. "I love you too Luna.." Harry walked away to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>The months went by and it was time for Bill's wedding. Harry was disguised as a redhead boy named "Barny" and will be told as a cousin of the Weasley's. The muggle boy they used was a bit fatter than Harry so when he wore his robes, he was sweating. After assisting a few of the Weasley relatives, he saw Luna and his father. His father was wearing an egg-yolk yellow dress robe with a cap and an odd symbol, a triangular eye. Right beside her was Luna. She was wearing a dress robe that was like the color of her father's. It was top off with a sunflower on her hair. Once you get pass the brightness, her dress robe was beautiful.<p>

Xenophilius greeted him, Ron and the others. He sped away when he saw Arthur talking to some old witch. Luna eyed him and smiled.

"Hello, Harry." She said.

"Er-my name is Barny," Said Harry, flummoxed.

"Oh, have you changed that too?" She asked brightly.

"How did you know-? "

"Oh, just your expression." She said. Harry was excited to see her. It has been months since he saw him. He still didn't give the piece of parchment that he found that night. He decided to keep it and tell her when the time is right. He decided that he will tell her today and confess his feelings. He will tell her that he also loves her and that he will always be there to protect her.

An hour passed, and the wedding started. Bill and Fleur exchanged their vows and at last, they were Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. After the wedding, the reception came. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvass walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs moved themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which also floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band trooped toward a podium.

Harry sat around with his bestfriends and Fred and George. They feasted on the food and the drinks that were served. After they ate and chat around, they stood up and danced to the music. After the lively beat from the band, the song was changed into a slow waltz dance. Harry searched the room to find Luna. There, she saw Luna dancing with a guy. The guy turned to the side and Harry saw it was Alex Finney. Alex 's hand was on her waist and Luna's hands were on his shoulder. They danced and laughed. Harry felt jealousy run over inside his body. He walked to Alex and tapped his shoulder.

"Can Luna and I dance?" Harry said softly. Alex's head turned around and saw a redhead asking him. He thought he was just a Weasley and agreed.

"Uhh...sure," He finally uttered. He gave luna's hand and stepped aside. "You'll be alright Lu?" Alex whispered to Luna's ear.

"Yes I will be." Luna smiled to Alex and nodded. Alex headed off to another side to dance with another. Harry carefully placed his hand on Luna's waist and Luna placed hers on Harry's shoulder. They looked at each other and their lips started to curve upward.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Harry said, softly.

"I planted roses in the garden and helped around in the house. Alex also helped us in the reseaarches in The Quibbler. He's really helping a lot." Luna beamed. Harry was jealous that he didn't also help with Luna. He wanted to do research with her and plant flowers with her. He just wanted to be with her and not think about the problems in the world.

"Luna, I want to tell you something.." Harry looked at her with eyes unwavering.

"Yes?" Luna looked at him with her dreamy large orbs.

"That last night on Hogwarts... when we saw each other..." Harry was stumbling to find the right words when suddenly, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance and gleaming, the minx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoked in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebot.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Some people came to realize what was happening. They stood frozen until somebody screamed. The lights went out and flashes of light came. Everybody drew out their wands in case something was happening. Harry gripped Luna's hand tightly and was ready if anything will come. Suddenly, Hermione and Ron were tugging him hardly. Then, there were sounds of shouting and hexes flying off.

"Harry, we need to go! Hermione rushed.

"No, I will not leave them. I will not leave Luna." He stood firmly. He wanted to protect Luna and not leave him. If he was going to leave, he wanted Luna to be with him.

"We need to leave now! It will be safe for you! For them!" Hermione was now tugging him to go away now.

"But, but..." He looked back to his friends and to Luna. He wanted to be with her.

"Go," She said. She took her arm away and nodded. "Go!"

Harry stumbled with his steps and started running away. He looked at Luna for the last time and saw her rushing to his father's side who was fighting a death eater.

* * *

><p>Months went by after the wedding and they were now on a forest. They were camping near a lake and was surrounded by large trees. Every night before Harry goes to sleep, he reads Luna's poem. He reads it over and over again until he falls asleep. He gets his courage to do everyday life because of his love and this poem. He was also sad that he never got to tell Luna what he feels. He had the courage to tell her what he feels but he was dragged away by his mission. Sometimes, he just wanted to go back and tell Luna what he feels and dream that it will all be good. But then, he can never let it go if Voldemort was still here in this world because of him if he quit his mission.<p>

"I love you Luna. Give me the courage to do this." He whispered to himself and tucked away the poem.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived in the Malfoy Manor's dungeons and saw Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook there in a corner. Luna looked emaciated and she was dirty. Her bones were showing and his happy demeanor was changed into a sad and afraid look. When she saw him, her sad eyes were now filled with hope.<p>

"Harry!" She shouted. She quickly rushed to him and bounded him quickly. She hugged him tight and he returned the favor.

"What are you doing here?" He pulled away a bit.

"They took me when I was on the train." She said, sadly. They talked for a while until they heard a crack and saw Dobby standing there.

"Harry Potter here!" The elf squealed.

"Dobby?" He was shocked for he thought that the Malfoy mManor had enchantments. "How did you get here?"

"I, Dobby apparated here Harry." Dobby flashed his teeth. He decided that if Dobby came here, he could also take people away.

"Dobby, can I ask you a favor?" Harry crouched down so he could go eye to eye with the elf.

"Anything for Harry Potter sir!" He clapped.

"Dobby, bring them to somewhere safe. Anywhere that's safe." Harry looked at the elf intently.

"Yes sir! Dobby will bring Miss and Misters to somewhwere safe." Dobby saluted. He went to Luna, Ollivander and Griphook and held their arms tight.

"Have courage." Luna mouthed and disappeared with Dobby with a crack.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived in the Shell Cottage, he saw Luna in the couch. She was sleeping and looked so fragile. Her blonde hair covered her face and she was crouched up in a ball. In the cottage, he also saw Dean Thomas on a chair and sleeping. After a few days, he, his best friends and Griphook planned the things they will do in a room on the upstairs. They only left when it was time to eat. When they were outside the room, Harry saw Luna and Dean together. They were in the couch and talking. Dean's hand was on top of Luna's and they were laughing about something. Harry wanted to also be there with Luna and talk to her. He wanted to laugh with her and just be there. But right now, he can't do that.<p>

The day Harry left the cottage, he was sad. He would leave Luna and have to face his task. He quietly went to Luna's room and looked at her. He savored every second he saw her even though she was asleep and bade goodbye "Give me the courage to do this Luna." He whispered and closed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>That night in the forest of Hogwarts, when he was shot with the killing curse, his last words were, "I love you Luna." He fell with a thud and the Death Eaters rejoiced.<p>

In his mind, when he was talking to Dumbledore, he decided that he was ready to go back and face Voldemort.

_"Harry, when you go back there, tell Luna that you love her." Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"I will professor,I will. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Harry looked at professor Dumbledore's glinting blue eyes._

_"If you told her Harry, what if she tells you she likes you back? You will never know until you try. Have the courage."_ Professor Dumbledore smiled. Harry thought for a while and nodded.

"_I will."_ Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry faced Voldemort. He told him the things he wanted to do. He defeated him. He defeated him with love. He now holds his wand and tucked it in his pocket. He was then showered with applaud and was greeted by every person. After every greet, his eyes searched for a blonde. He saw him talking to his friend Alex and laughing. Her hair and her clothes had some blood yet she was still smiling. He walked to her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Luna.."

"Yes?" Luna turned around and smiled.

"I want to tell you something," He looked at her with eyes unwavering. "That night last year, I found this.." He took the parchment in his pocket and showed it. Luna was shocked and there was fear in her eyes.

"Harry..." Her voice trailed off. Harry touched her lip and smiled.

"It's okay Luna. I love you too. Before, I didn't have the courage to tell you what I feel. But when I read it, it gave me courage. You gave me courage to face every excruciating day in my life. You gave me courage to deal with this fight that will happen. This gave me hope." Harry raised the poem. "When I thought I was going to die, you were the one that was on my mind. I never got to tell you I love you. Now, I have the courage to tell you...I love you Luna." Harry smiled.

"I love you too." She grinned.

"I also have the courage now to do this.." Harry looked at her with eyes unwavering. Luna's eyevrows furrowed and was thinking what he was going to say. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her softly and felt that there was no problem or war that happened. The kiss was magical and full of love. They broke away and Harry leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you." Luna softly said.

"I love you too." Harry smiled and hugged her. Then and there, Harry thought everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>Please review! Please! :D<p> 


End file.
